


What You Did This Christmas

by molliehenson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Baekhyun can't think of anything in particular to get his good friend for Christmas. He just wants to make sure his friend wasn't lonely.





	What You Did This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first exo story here on ao3??? And I thought continuing my Christmas hype with an exo pairing would be cool. PS, this story is a huge mess but I hope you enjoy.

As Baekhyun stood in line to board his flight, he couldn't help but think of the week he had leading up to this moment.

There was really only one person he particularly wondering of the most. And if he was still alone.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  


“Yo ho ho! Merry Christmas!” Baekhyun cheered as he knocked on Yixing’s door. Sehun squinted.

“It's _ho ho ho._ You're not a pirate.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were an expert on Santa.”

The door swung open and Baekhyun smirked, leaning on the door frame. Yixing seemed to be surprised at first, but then he smiled.

“I wasn't expecting anyone.”

“Well I had to see my favorite bitch before taking off.”

Yixing opened his door wider. “Come in.”

The two strode inside and Yixing shut the door. Baekhyun pulled off his mittens and nodded as he looked around at all the little Christmas nic nacks.

Baekhyun and Sehun came over to find out what Yixing wanted for Christmas. It was hard to shop for him sometimes. It's not that Yixing didn't show interest in anything, but he never expresses something that he really wants. So, that leaves his friends to fend for themselves on his birthday.

Yixing went to the refrigerator. “Can I interest you in some eggnog?”

Sehun nodded, while Baekhyun shook his head. “No thanks. I already had my fill of pointless holiday food today.”

Yixing leaned over the counter after giving Sehun his drink. Baekhyun rubbed his hands together as he looked around the kitchen. It was very old fashioned looking.

“The snow's piling in real quickly, huh?” Yixing commented. The other two nodded. Baekhyun sighed.

“So… what'd you ask the big guy for Christmas?” He smiled at Yixing. It was so obvious how fast he changed the subject, and how badly he wanted to know.

Yixing hummed. “I haven't thought of anything yet.”

“We're one week away, here. Start putting stuff on the list.” Baekhyun snapped his fingers, as if he was trying to get Yixing to hurry up and comply. Yixing just shrugged.

“I just can't think of anything I need.”

“Well then think of something you really want.” Baekhyun leaned onto the counter more towards the other. “Think of anything in the whole world.” Yixing seemed to be in thought. Baekhyun watched and waited.

“I can't think of anything.” Then he raised his eyebrows. “You two must be cold. Let me go turn on the fireplace.” As Yixing left for the living room, Baekhyun leaned to whisper to Sehun.

“Okay, plan B.”

Sehun put his game face on. He knew exactly what that was. They went out to the living room.

“Could I use your bathroom?” Baekhyun asked.

“It's down the hall and to the left.”

Baekhyun went down the hallway and opened doors to peak inside. He found what was presumably Yixing's bedroom and he immediately started going through drawers and other things. Luckily Sehun was out there to distract Yixing.

He was hoping to get something out of it. Maybe he'd find a secret collection of something? Or a diary? He just wanted to know what Yixing was into. But he could only stay for a few minutes. Baekhyun went back out to the living room.

“Well, we better get going. Sehun and I still got decorations to put up.” He gave out a fake laugh.

Yixing showed the two out, and Baekhyun sighed in the car as they drove away.

“Anything?”

 _“Nothing.”_ Baekhyun groaned gripping the steering wheel tighter. “He's got his sweaters in color order though. Thought that was pretty cool.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun went back to his apartment after looking around at department stores all day. He's already gotten all his friends gifts. Expect for Yixing's. Even if he found a ton of things at those stores he'd like to get Yixing, he didn't know which one would be the perfect gift.

It was important that Baekhyun get him something really nice, and really good because truth is, Baekhyun actually felt bad for Yixing. He was actually kind of sad.

Every year, Baekhyun leaves to go spend time with family during the holidays, millions of miles away. His friends do the same. Except for Yixing.

Yixing isn't able to go visit his family during the holidays. So he stays home, alone.

It leaves a small hole in Baekhyun's heart.

After stressing out the next day and complaining to his roommate, Baekhyun lied down on the sofa. Kyungsoo stood from the counter and shrugged.

“Why don't you get him more than one gift?” He suggested. Baekhyun sat up to look at Kyungsoo. “I mean, if it's that hard to find the perfect one, just get him two perfect gifts. Or three.”

“Kyungsoo, you're a genius!” he smiled, springing up from the sofa. “I wanna kiss your beautiful semi-bald head.”

“Please don't- Baekhyun, no!” Kyungsoo ran from the other who chased after him.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun started putting together a list. He sat there thinking of stuff that Yixing really deserved. Then he'd write it down.

Like a toaster. Baekhyun mentally high-fived himself for thinking of such great ideas.

Actually going to find these things were a big part of the task. He put on something warm, grabbed his wallet, and set out to shop.

First, he did the little things. Like socks, and mittens. Yeah, Yixing definitely wants to stay warm.

Then, as he passed by a jewelry shop, he halted and went inside. He came back out with an expensive necklace.

Baekhyun went home with a bunch of shopping bags. Kyungsoo went to the door to help him.

“What's all this?”

“Yixing's presents.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows. “I said like two or three gifts. Not twelve.” Baekhyun fished inside one bag and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it.

“Look at this nice necklace I got him.”

“Is that real diamond?” Kyungsoo asked, looked back up at the other. Baekhyun nodded. “Besides, I thought you were in a budget.”

Baekhyun put up a finger gun. “Right you are. But I haven't broke the bank yet.”

Then he sat down to wrap all the little presents he got.

 

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun heard of a sale going on at one of the toy stores. He shrugged because why the fuck not.

He went inside with his shopping cart, and pulled toys off the shelves, making sure to get that classic Polar Express train, the one that chugged on its own.

As he looked around some more, he spotted a nice red bike. Baekhyun approached it, as well as someone else.

“Xiumin?” He said aloud. “What brings you here?”

“Came to shop.” Xiumin smiled, pushing a cart. “Wanted to buy this bike.”

“I'm sorry man, but _I_ was going to buy this bike. Better luck next time-”

Xiumin elbowed Baekhyun in the face and pulled the huge red bike off the shelf. Baekhyun held his nose for a second and went over and grabbed the seat of the bike.

“Let go! I saw it first!”

“No, I saw it first!”

Baekhyun pulled it towards himself, and Xiumin pushed it towards him, knocking Baekhyun off his feet.

Xiumin grabbed the bike and threw it into his cart. Then he wheeled it passed Baekhyun, who was looking at him from the floor. “Merry Christmas, you big stealing bitch,”

Baekhyun just squinted, and lied for another minute.

 

 

 

“Toys? He's not a little boy.” Kyungsoo scoffed. Chanyeol sat down on the carpet to help wrap some presents with Baekhyun. He smiled.

“I think it's cute.” Chanyeol commented. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Kyungsoo. “Baek, you gonna tell us how you got that bruise on your nose?”

“I slipped and fell on the ice.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyun, don't you think this is enough?”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun looked around their living room at the piles of wrapped presents. Baekhyun sighed.

“No, it's not.” Baekhyun sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn't even get him everything I wanted to get him.”

Baekhyun pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

_“Hello?”_

“Kai, could you please pick up something for me?”

_“I'm not sure about that-”_

“It involves animals.”

_“What do you need me to do?”_

Baekhyun told Kai to meet him at his place, and he handed him a wad of cash and told him to go to the pet store to pick out a puppy.

When he left, Baekhyun went to Kyungsoo's room.

“Can I borrow some wrapping paper?” Kyungsoo nodded, as he nodded off to sleep. Baekhyun took the pile of wrapping paper and tape and started wrapping up more gifts. “I forgot the candy!”

He threw on his coat and shoes and made a trip to the store. He wanted to bake Yixing some candy, but he didn't have much time at all. So he just bought some candy. Along with a few other things. He needed to stuff Yixing's stocking.

When he came back home, Kyungsoo stumbled out of his room rubbing his eyes from sleep.

Baekhyun smiled as he slapped bows on top of his new gifts he got. “Good afternoon.”

Kyungsoo looked around at the living room. “There's more presents… how long was I sleeping?” Baekhyun just laughed.

Just then, Kai came back through the door. Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo jumped and stepped far away from him.

“What the _hell_ is that?” Baekhyun yelled, probably saying what Kyungsoo was thinking too.

Kai had his arms wrapped around a huge mono lizard. “A puppy?” he kissed the top of its scaly face.

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. “A what now?”

“Kai,” Baekhyun shook his head. “I wanted something furry.” The lizard opened its mouth to growl and Baekhyun flinched. “Would you please take that back to the pet store and get me something that won't chew my fucking arm off,”

 

 

 

 

 

It was one day prior until Baekhyun was supposed to leave. He called the Zhang residence to ask Yixing one last time if he had thought of anything that he wanted from Santa.

All Yixing said was, “Nothing comes to mind.”

Baekhyun sighed. At least he's got some backup gifts.

 

 

 

 

 

On Christmas Eve, Baekhyun had Suho come to his house. He needed a little favor.

“I need you and Kyungsoo to take this to Yixing's house and put them all under his tree.” he pointed to all the gifts he had officially wrapped, some big some small.

“Break into his house?”

“You have a key. So technically you're not breaking in.”

“That key was for emergencies.” Suho said.

“This is an emergency!” Baekhyun whined. “You guys know that he's gonna be lonely tomorrow. You need to sneak this into his house without him seeing it.”

Kyungsoo and Suho looked at each other then back at Baekhyun.

“Fine. I owe you one anyway.” Suho said, chuckling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun took his window seat onto the crowded plane. Then he looked out at the night sky that started to snow. He couldn't help but feel a little sad.

But as Yixing woke out of his sleep at midnight to get some water, he turned on the fireplace for some light and warm, and found a hundred presents stacked up under, and by his tree of all different sizes. Toys, clothes, and various little things.

He went down on his knees in front of a small moving box and pulled the lid off to find a small, black dog yelping. He pulled it out and held it up. He looked around to find all the gifts said _from baekhyun_ on every single one.

The plane took off, and Baekhyun sighed, hoping that Yixing was okay.

Yixing went back to bed, with his new blanket that he happened to open and his new puppy snuggled up next to him, smiling. He wasn't feeling lonely at all.

He's going to make sure to call Baekhyun and tell him that what he did made his Christmas.


End file.
